So Mysterious
by El Silent Artist
Summary: A new student and her older brother has transferred into the FairyTale School, and is the Daughter and Son of Maleficent. Briar isn't too happy about it, but Cerise Hood and Raven Queen are. More info in first chapter. Rated T, just in case. (Almost based on episodes) (DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN EVER AFTER HIGH!)
1. Into Modern Society

**I'm using the 2014 Maleficent for my OCs, not the Disney version, and this fan fiction will start before Thronecoming. Also there will be YURI, or GirlxGirl/Lesbian in here, just warning you people you don't like this kind of stuff, but to those you like it, stay tune!~ **

Narrator: (M) for Male (F) for Female

F: Another day of Ever After High, and a few days after Legacy Day.

M: Yes and-

Huge brown feathered wings flap through the skies of the Fairytale School.

Both: Woah!

F: And there is the new student now.

Huge gust of wind startle the students as the strange creature lands. Short brown hair in a small high ponytail and hazel eyes. Her small horns are covered by a heavy hood and her massive wings slightly drag against the floor. She wears full black fur cover, long sleeve dress with attached hood. A crow flies and lands on her right shoulder.

M: And her name, is Mysterious.

The crow transforms in a tall black haired boy with black haired boy with black almost unbuttoned shirt with matching pants and shoes.

F: And that's her older brother, Mandrake, who doesn't attended the school but keeps watch.

"So, this is Ever After High?" Mandrake asked as he and his sister look at the bright school from afar.

"I don't know Brother. What if they don't like me, eh…?" Mysterious worried nervously as she pulls her hood more forward. Mandrake hugs her from behind with a smile.

"Do not fret little sister. If any being brings harm to you, they will pay dearly for it." Mysterious sighed through her nose with her eyes closed.

"Do not baby me Brother, now that I'm old enough to be independent, I must treat it as such." Mysterious stated maturely as she brushes Mandrake away. Mandrake laughs a little.

"Alright, but if you need me, just scream like a damsel in distress." He teased her, which made Mysterious hit him with her elbow on his side. Mandrake transformed into a crow and sits on her right shoulder the whole time while she walked inside the school, it was a bit too… weird to her, but also feels like they're home, but not. Mysterious look around, seeing that the other students watch her with, curious eyes. Blondie was even afraid to go forward to interview her. Mysterious sees the TV hanging on the wall in the hall, not familiar with technology. While everyone was staring at her, Cerise just walked up to Mysterious with a greeting smile.

"Hello there, I'm Cerise Hood. Daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. What's your name?" Cerise introduced herself. Mysterious looked at her with a shy smile.

"Mysterious. Daughter of Maleficent, and this is my older brother, Mandrake, he's just transformed into a crow. Tell me, what is this...thing?" Mysterious asked as she pointed at the TV.

"That's the TV where some MirrorNet shows display themselves. You two aren't into technology, are you?"

"We both were born and lived at the Moors, so we're not into the modern civilization." Mandrake explained with a smile. Cerise gently took Mysterious' hand with a smile.

"I and my friends will show you how. Come on." Cerise takes them to meet Raven and the other Rebels, which made Mandrake and Mysterious felt welcome and more open to them. They all went all around and out of the school to get Mysterious and Mandrake into the modern society, such as MirrorNet and using computers and phones. The two Moorians got their own phones, laptops, and MirrorPad for the first time, and now "addicted" to them.

"So, you're a fairy?" Raven asked while she and the others was at the student lounge.

"Yes. I mostly got my Mother's part of being a fairy while Mandrake got our Father's. I never knew that having MirrorNet can be so...incredible! I and my Brother want to thank you all to helping us. We had a great time with you all." Mysterious stated with a sip of her special homemade tea that was sent by her mother. The Royals walked in.

"Hey Apple, everyone, we want to introduce the new students and our new friends. Mysterious and Mandrake, Daughter and Son of-"

"Maleficent." Briar ended with a small frown, not happy to see her nemesis' here at the school, especially Mysterious. Mysterious suddenly felt a bit sad and scared at the same time. She got up from her seat between Cerise and Raven to stand in front of Briar.

"Briar Beauty, Daughter of Sleeping Beauty, it's. A pleasure to meet you." Mysterious greeted with her hand out for Briar to shake, but obviously didn't. Apple walks to Briar.

"Briar-" Briar walks out of the student lounge with no other word. Apple sighs and smiled apology. "Sorry about Briar, she hasn't been herself lately since the whole Book of Legends thing. I'm Apple White-"

"Daughter of Snow White. I know who everyone is. It's nice to meet you." Apple and Mysterious shook hands. "My mother takes me to her little fairytale meetings with the other fairy tales when I was little." Everyone surrounded her and Mandrake with such happiness.

"So, how big are your wings anyway?" Cedar asked.

"I'll show you." Mysterious stands away from the others, not wanting to hurt them, and spreads them wide, receiving awe from the students.

"Do you have horns like your Mother?" Apple asked. Mysterious nodded as she pulled off her hood, revealing her small horns on top of her head, receiving awe from the group once again.

"So, what kind of magic can you perform?" Raven asked as she got a little closer to Mysterious, since she is now more open to everyone.

"Moor Magic. I perform mostly transformation spells on my Brother and healing abilities, but I can do more if needed. My Mother says I should only use my power if it's necessary." Mysterious explained with a smile. The clock hanging on the wall rang, meaning its curfew for the students. Since there isn't room for Mysterious inside the school, she decided to make her own little home outside the school in one of the hard strong trees. With her magic, she made one of the trees shaped like a little tree house in her own style interior decor, even a little post for Mandrake to sleep in.

"Everyone seems to love you here at this school, little sister." He stated as he flew to the little bird nest, made out of black twigs, sticks, leaves, and some white cotton balls. Mysterious uses her magic to change into a black nightgown with her short hair down and gently lays on her fluffy bed with a sigh.

"It would seem, and I was worried that they weren't, especially the Royals."

"Indeed….especially Cerise Hood and Raven Queen~" Mysterious sits up quickly with widened eyes. Cerise Hood and Raven Queen?

"What about them Brother" What are you implying?" Mysterious asked as she sat on the bed on her legs while Mandrake scoffed.

"I just realized earlier today, that Raven Queen and Cerise Hood were being EXTRA attached to you...and maybe, well, you know~" Mandrake winked at his little sister, which made Mysterious blushed immediately as she grabbed her black pillow and puts it on her face. Cerise Hood and Raven Queen might be...in love with me at once? Is that even possible? How can they be? It's too soon! Mysterious lays on her stomach with the pillow still on her face, groaning of embarrassment and such confusion. Mandrake flies to his little sister and pats her back with his wing.

"But do not fret little sister, we will see if it's true or not. For now, let us be patient." Mysterious lifts her face from the pillow and sighed.

"Yes Brother, let us be patient." She pets Mandrake.

**Whatcha think? Good huh? **

**I love Monster High and Ever After High! I cannot wait who's Thronecoming Queen and King! I voted for Raven. Hope you like this one and can't wait to write more. **

**See ya! ~ **


	2. The Rebellious Relationship Blooms

The Rebellious Relationship Blooms

Cerise Hood was never in love with anyone before besides her parents, especially with another girl. She doesn't know why, but when she met Mysterious yesterday, something inside her wanting to approach her and needing to be near her always. Cerise couldn't get Mysterious out of her mind, she couldn't focus during all of her classes, and she couldn't even sleep or eat. When she saw Mysterious in her little treehouse, she wanted to visit her, but she couldn't. Cerise was outside the school under a tree, thinking about Mysterious again.

"Hey Cerise." Cerise looked to see that it was Raven Queen, one of her best friends, who said hi.

"Hey." Cerise said. Raven sits next to Cerise under the tree.

"Are you okay Cerise? You don't look so good." Raven asked with worry in her voice. Cerise sighed.

"Well…I can't get Mysterious out of my mind! I can't sleep, eat, or focus in my classes. I don't what to do. Please, help me Raven." Cerise pleaded as she hold Raven's hands with pleading eyes. Raven puts her hand on Cerise's head.

"I don't sense any magic on you…" Raven gasps with a smile. "Are you in love with Mysterious?"

"Well, I don't know…maybe. I'm not sure. I think Mysterious is an amazing person and pretty, and magically talented, and -!" Cerise trails off with a smile until she noticed that Raven was smiling at her and then chuckled.

"Yep, you're definitely in love with her. Come on, let's go find Mysterious." Raven stated as she takes Cerise's hand and they both searched for the fairy. They found Mysterious mediating by the fountain. Cerise's heart started pounding like a drum, which Raven noticed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Raven whispered to her nervous friend. Cerise sighed as she nodded. "Hey Mysterious!" The fairy opened her eyes and waved at her friends.

"Hello Raven, Cerise. Do you need something?" She asked.

"Well, kinda." Raven stated. "We have something to ask you."

"I have something to ask you too." Mysterious stated.

"Do you like me?" All of them asked at the same time, which surprised them all.

"No, I don't like you, but Cerise does. I'm just interested in your magic." Raven confessed.

"So, you like me Cerise?" Mysterious asked with blush on her face. Cerise nodded slowly. So Cerise is the one who likes me? Thank Moors. Note to self, scold Brother later. "Well, I've been doing some research on relationships, and they usually start by dating, so…do you want to go on a date with me Cerise? If you're free I mean…" Mysterious asked nervously, never asked anyone on a date before.

"Sure. We can go to the mall together." Cerise lightened up with a smile.

"Excellent! Let us go! Oh! And you can call me Myste, saying my name might be a burden at times."

"Sure, Myste." So Mysterious and Cerise walked to the mall together, leaving Raven behind.

"My deed here is done." Raven stated with her hands on her hips. The two Rebels went window shopping, go see a movie, and ate dinner. At the end of the date, they were linking arms and holding hands. Mysterious insisted that she carries Cerise in her arms, for them to fly back to school.

"No Myste, you don't have too. We can just walk it." Cerise stated.

"No, no I insist. And besides, it would make a great experience." Mysterious convinced Cerise into flying her to her dorm. Cerise smiled as Mysterious picked her up bridal style and start flapping her wings to fly into the skies. Cerise smiled as she touched the clouds in the sky and looked down to see everything down below, and then looked at Mysterious, who was glowing in the sunset light. She blushed. Mysterious landed at Cerise and Cedar's dorm balcony and gently placed Cerise down.

"That was amazing…You're amazing Myste." Cerise complimented. Mysterious blushed as she sat on the rim of the balcony.

"I had a great time today." Mysterious stated. Cerise sits next to her.

"Me too…" They both stared into each other's eyes, not realizing that they were moving forward for a kiss, until they blinked back into reality.

"Oh-um, Good Night Cerise." Mysterious stuttered as she gets up.

"Good Night Myste." Mysterious nods and flies to her treehouse while Cerise goes inside to bed, can't wait to have a dream about Mysterious in it. When Mysterious got inside, Mandrake was waiting for her return.

"Where have you been? I've searched for you everywhere!" Mandrake stated semi-seriously as Mysterious changed into her nightgown.

"I was out…with Cerise." Mysterious dreamily stated as she fluttered her way to her bed.

"Oh! ~ You were on a date with Cerise Hood! I get it. So she is the one that like you then?" Mandrake asked.

"Yes! I never feel so happy in my life!" Mysterious plopped on her bed while holding her pillow and giggling. "I love her so much…" Mandrake flies to his love-struck sister.

"Well, I'm happy for you little sister, and-AH!" Mysterious throws her books at her crow brother.

"AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME CONFUSED ABOUT BOTH OF THEM IN LOVE WITH ME! Come back here you!" Mysterious flies after her crow brother in her treehouse with anger.


	3. First Eskimo Kiss?

First Eskimo Kiss?

**-This is part from the episode The Cat who cried Wolf, but a little different.-**

Cerise wakes up early to go wake up her new love, Mysterious, to see if she wants to hang out before class starts. She walks to Mysterious' treehouse, which was filled with nature all over, different types and kinds of flowers and leaves along with the big strong hard oak tree as its base. Cerise looked to see that there were some open windows on it, so Cerise jumped on one to see inside that it was also nature based. The desk was made out of wood along with the other furniture, while the bed where Mysterious was sleeping on was made out weaved basket shaped nest with fluffy very impressive handmade blankets and pillows. There she was, Mysterious, sleeping on her side while wearing a black nightgown with her short brown hair laid down on her pillow. Cerise carefully climbed inside and observed Mysterious as she gently breathes while sleeping. Cerise stares at her with slight blush of her face. Mysterious' older crow brother, Mandrake, wakes up and noticed that his little sister's new love is observing her.

"Pst! Hey Cerise!" Mandrake loudly whispered, trying to get Cerise to come over. Cerise noticed as tip-toed to him.

"Mandrake? What's up?" Cerise whispered to the crow.

"Well hello sister-in-law, how are you?" Mandrake teased, which made Cerise blush more. They talked for a bit before Mysterious woke up, which made the fairy to awake. Mysterious slowly fluttered her eyes and slowly sat up with a yawn and stretch. She tiredly looked at Cerise and Mandrake and then shrieked a little as she quickly hold her pillow close to her chest.

"Cerise?! Wha-what are you doing here?" Mysterious gasped with worry. "Am I late to class? Oh no no! I can't be late, I just got here! Oh no!" Mysterious spitted as she hurries into changing clothing and cleaning up.

"No Myste, yo-"

"'Myste'? ~ what a cute nickname you have little sister~" Mandrake teased more as the two girls blushed.

"No Myste, you're not late. I was wondering if you want to go with me in the forest before class starts." Cerise asked as she looks away while blushing.

"Sure, I would love too." Mysterious accepted as Cerise and her walk out of the treehouse.

"You can even meet Carmine, my wolf friend. I promised him a race there too." Cerise added with a smile.

"Oh! That would be fun." Mysterious said. While Cerise and Carmine had their race, Mysterious flew above them. When Carmine left, Cerise was thinking about showing Mysterious how to Eskimo kiss, which was rubbing two noses together.

"Hey Myste…" Cerise started off. "…Do you know…what an Eskimo kiss is?"

"An Eskimo Kiss…Isn't it when two dogs or canines rub their noses together? I think it's adorable when they do that." Mysterious answered while Cerise blanked out, not knowing that her love would know that.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you want to try it with me." Cerise went straight to the point, and then Mysterious blushed. An Eskimo kiss? With Cerise?

"O-Okay." Mysterious answered. They both slowly moved forward as they closed their eyes. Their noses together, and they gently rubbed them together, which made them giggle. "That…was nice."

"Yeah, it was…Do you wanna try again?" Cerise asked, which she had other plans for Mysterious.

"Okay!" Mysterious closed her eyes immediately and moved forward, which Cerise moved in for the kiss. Mysterious opened her eyes quickly with blush on her face, seeing that Cerise was kissing her. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Cerise slowly wraps her arm around her waist as Mysterious touches Cerise's cheek. Cerise licks Mysterious' bottom lip, wishing permission to enter, which she allowed. Cerise's tongue swirls and explores Mysterious' mouth, which made her gently moaned. Cerise's and Mysterious' tongues swirls around each other, receiving more moans from both girls and Cerise's eyes turning bright orange yellow.

"Uh~ Cerise~ we-we have to stop" Mysterious moaned before Cerise goes in for another kiss again.

"Why?" Cerise asked.

"I sense Raven is coming." Mysterious stated.

"Cerise? Mysterious? You out here?" Raven shouted, knowing that her friends were in the forest, searching for them. Cerise's eyes changed back to normal as they both got up and walked to the rebel friend. "Hey Raven."

"Hey you two, I've been searching for you two everywhere, where have you've been hiding?" Raven asked with one eyebrow raised along with a smirk and her hands on her hips. The two girls smiled like nothing happened.

"Nothing at all. Just walking through the woods is all." They both said in unison.

"I've gotta go. Maddie, Kitty, and Lizzie wanted me to help them with their project. I'll see you later?" Mysterious just remembered out of the blue.

"Yeah. (We'll continue what we left off later)." Cerise said as Mysterious kissed her on the cheek and waved bye to her friends as she flies away.

"You two were kissing in the forest, were you?" Raven asked as she places her arms across her chest.

"No we-"Raven raised her eyebrow at Cerise. "Yes. It was amazing!"

"I'm happy that you two are getting together smoothly, but you still have P.E. Cerise."

"Oh man! I forgot." Cerise cried. Raven chuckled.

"Let's go." Raven said as she lead Cerise to the track.


	4. Hard Confession

Hard Confession

**This chapter will be based on True Heart's Day Part 3, but of course, a bit different.**

The students of Ever After High secretly planned a True Heart's Day Dance, to spellebrate the wonderful holiday. Of course Cerise and Mysterious has heard about it and was invited to attend, which made Cerise a bit nervous. Everyone knows about Hunter and Ashlynn, but now, she thinks it her and Mysterious' turn to finally reveal their relationship to everyone from school. While Cupid was telling everyone about the holiday and the small fairies dropped the heart shaped berries. Cerise caught one, and so did Mysterious. When Hunter and Ashlynn confessed that they decided to stay together. Cerise stood out and cleared her throat.

"Um, Everyone…" Everyone turned their heads to the rebel. "I have, an announcement to make…" Cerise looks at Mysterious, who was standing next to Raven and Maddie, and walked up to her.

"Myste, or Mysterious, I know that we've decided to keep our relationship a secret, but since it's True Heart's Day and all, I just want you to know that I love you and I don't care what anybody will say about us…" Cerise hands Mysterious her berry to her, which she took. "I love you Mysterious and Happy True Heart's Day." Mysterious started to cry small tears and hands her berry to Cerise.

"Same here Cerise…I love you, and Happy True Heart's Day." They both hugged while everyone cheered for the female couple, including Hunter and Ashlynn, and they party-ed till dawn.

**I know this chapter was EXTREMELY short, but hey, it's better than nothin'.**

**AND RAVEN WON! ~ I can't wait what normal episode will come up next. **


	5. Party Time

Party Time

**This chapter will be from the episode Maddie's Hat-tastic Party, different of course.**

Maddie suddenly and worryingly wanted Raven and the gang to come to Wonder Land Grove because something was happening to it. When they got there, the place was being weakened by losing its magic. So Maddie decided that we needed to recharge the Grove with a Wonder Land tea party, so everyone got dressed up for the sudden occasion. When Maddie checked her madness-meter, it wasn't enough for the Grove to change back to normal, so they all got up and started dancing. Since they were dancing in Wonder Land Grove, they had to dance "Wonder Land Style", which was just dancing crazy-like, while Cerise was sitting aside on a mushroom. Again, Maddie checked her madness-meter, it was close.

"So close! We need some super silliness to put it over the top, come on Cerise, it's up to you!" Maddie stated as she points to the shy girl.

"But, I'm not so good on "Letting Loose"." Cerise stated in a shy voice.

"What a spell! I got an idea!" Raven stated as she walks behind Cerise and whispers something into her ear.

"Raven, no way." Cerise whispered, obviously rejecting what her rebel friend suggested.

"Come on Cerise, trust me." Raven convinced as Cerise looks at everyone while they were looking at her. Cerise sighed as she gets up and pulls off her hood, revealing Wolf-like ears, which made everyone there shocked, besides Mysterious and Raven of course.

"You put on fake silly wolf ears for the tea party?" Maddie asked as she waves her madness-meter in her face, which made Cerise nod. A second of silence.

"Well that is madness!" Maddie's madness-meter shook and the Wonder Land Grove glowed back to normal. "Hey look! We did it!" She added as she danced away while Cerise and Raven danced along with everyone else.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as they continued dancing there.


	6. Meet My Parents

Meet My Parents

**This is be from the episode Cerise Picnic Panic, but a bit different.**

"I just realized that Cerise has been very happy lately today." Raven said to Mysterious as they both were eating lunch at the Castleteria. Indeed, Cerise has been happy with no fail at all. The two fairytale girls see Cerise walking up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys." Cerise greeted.

"And why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Raven asked with her eyebrow raised. Cerise leaned forward to them for a whisper.

"I'm having a picnic with my parents in the Enchanted Forest after school today, and you're coming with me Mysterious." Cerise stated.

"Me? Me-meet your parents? What? I-I don't know if they'll like me." Mysterious stuttered as she pulls her hood more forward.

"Don't worry, they'll love you, because I've already talked about you with them-"

"WHAT? Cerise, why haven't told me about this?" Mysterious said a bit loud as she puts her head down.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't contain myself, and besides, they totally want to meet you. You'll be fine, okay?" Cerise stated as she puts her hand on her girlfriend's hand, trying to comfort her. Mysterious and Cerise stared into each other's eyes, which made Mysterious sighed and nodded with a smile.

Mysterious and Cerise secretly walk inside the Enchanted Forest and then they both spotted Cerise's parents, Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, sitting on a picnic basket with a picnic basket.

"Cerise! Oh, and this must be Mysterious, daughter of Maleficent I trust?" Cerise's mother asked as the two girls sit down.

"Yes, I am honored to be here with you two." Mysterious bowed before she sat down between Cerise's father and Cerise.

"Cerise has talked to us about you. You must be a wonderful and perfect spouse for our daughter yes?" The Big Bad Wolf stated with a question, which made the two girls blush at the same time.

"Sweetheart, they're still too young to even worry about getting marry, but we hope you will be the love that our little girl." Riding Hood stated with a warm, sweet smile. Mysterious and Cerise giggled a bit.

"I hope so too Mrs. Hood. I sure hope so." Mysterious agreed as she and Cerise holds each other hands. Until Hunter Huntsmen came in, trying to rescue the girls while the father played along, hopefully trying to get the boy away so he and the ladies can have a family picnic together.


	7. Thronecoming Day

Thronecoming Day

**This will be a mixture of Thronecoming and And the Thronecoming Queen is… episodes.**

The day has come, Thronecoming, where there is the Thronecoming Parade, Game, and Dance. The Thronecoming voting is now going to be done on the MirrorNet. Cerise wanted to join the Thronecoming Game, Book Ball, but the boys think that she couldn't do it because she is a "damsel in distress" and there are only for "saving, not playing boy-like games", which made her upset at them. Madam Baba Yaga went to show the fairytale students of Ever After High, they went to Heritage Hall, a place where the previous students of the school left gifts for their children if they went to that school. Cerise got a wicked picnic basket with a Mirror Lock on it, while Mysterious looked inside her box from her mother, Maleficent, which she reached her hand inside and pulled out a wicked black staff with a small green crystal ball on top which was wrapped with cool black horned branches on it.

"Wow that looks wicked Myste." Cerise complimented as she walked to her with her gift.

"I know…it feels so…ancient, and I like it!" Mysterious said as she hugged the staff.

* * *

><p>Cerise and Mysterious watched the Thronecoming Game against them with the Bean-Stock Academy, which were giants. Cerise really wanted to play, but of course, the boys thought she couldn't do it.<p>

"Cerise! Um, If you're not doing anything, you know, maybe you could-" Prince Darling Charming, Son of King Charming, asked slowly if Cerise could finally help them out. Cerise stopped him with a poke on the nose with her huge hand.

"I'll get my shoes." She said before she ran quickly.

And finally she is in the game, running with the Book Ball, until some giants tried catching her, but failed, which made Ever After High winning the Thronecoming Game. Mysterious was cheering for her girlfriend at the bleachers, which Cerise noticed. When the stadium was getting cleaned up and everyone from the school were getting ready for the dance, Cerise went to Mysterious; treehouse and found her getting ready, which was really Mysterious wearing a totally out of her style, in a good way, type of clothing. Mysterious was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, matching shorts, which was tucked in, along with black stockings with horn designs, and knee-high high-heeled shoe-tie boots, along with a jacket with a long tail behind it and an attached hood. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a top hat, which her horns were showing.

"Woah…Myste…you-you look-"

"Oh? Hello Cerise, great game today, my first game I have ever attended. Thank you for taking me with you." Mysterious started off as she grabs her own miniature staff-like mask, which was similar to the gift that her mother left for her, but this one has a purple glass ball instead of a green one. "I am ready for the dance, how do I look?" She asked as she twirled around.

"You look amazing. I never seen you in anything besides your traditional robe." Cerise stated as she blushed. Mysterious chuckled.

"Thank you. You must get ready, so we can party till dawn!" Mysterious cheered as she walked Cerise back to her dorm for her to get ready.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mysterious said loudly as she clapped her hands to her cheeks.

"What is-?!" Cerise was cut off by Mysterious giving her a kiss on the lips.

"That's a Job Well Done kiss for the Game today. Now we can go." Mysterious stated as she carried the blushed Rebel to her dorm.

"Woah Mysterious, you look spelltacular!" Raven and some other girls complimented as they saw Mysterious in something completely out of her style. When the dance started, Cerise went to do a dance with Daring, since she already got her first dance with her girlfriend, while Mysterious hanged out with the Rebel and Royal girls, just chatting. Cerise caught up with them between their conversations.

"Hello Cerise, we were just chatting before Melody Piper reveals the Thronecoming results." Mysterious stated as she takes a sip of hot chocolate.

"That's cool, um, Mysterious, can we talk, alone please?" Cerise asked quietly as she gently but firmly hold onto her girlfriend's wrist.

"Okay…" Mysterious waved the other girls for a moment before they walked outside. "Is there something wrong Cerise? Are you okay?" Mysterious asked worryingly as she stands in front of Cerise.

"Well…I kind of want to continue what she left off in the Enchanted Forest a few months ago…" Cerise trailed off, which wasn't Mysterious was expecting to hear, along made her blush.

"Oh! I thought that something serious happened!" Mysterious giggled a bit. "Alright, we can continue what we left off, after the Thronecoming Queen results have been resulted…But, where are we going to, you know, do it?" She trailed off nervously, not being comfortable asking those kind of questions.

"I was thinking about doing it at your treehouse…because Cedar might come back out of nowhere, you know?" Cerise stated.

"I agree. We'll do it at my treehouse, just to make sure that my Brother doesn't come in as well." Mysterious noted herself as they walked back inside, seeing Melody Piper, Daughter of the Piped Piper, reading the results for the Thronecoming Queen.

"…RAVEN QUEEN!" Melody stated, which made everyone cheer as the Rebel walks on stage with the bouquet of flowers and waving to the crowd. Cerise and Mysterious was linked arms as they both walked out, going to make love that night.


End file.
